Stolen Moments
by BellaLessai
Summary: A collection of Klaine moments set in the plot and storyline of the McKinleyHighGleeks roleplay based on xanga. Any and all Dalton characters/references belong to CP Coulter.
1. The Night Before Vacation

**A/N: **This is a collection of Klaine moments that follows the plot and storyline of the McKinley High Gleeks RP on . I play Kurt and my friend plays Blaine.

This first one is set the night before vacation. They are going to St. Bart's for the week with their friends. The night before Kurt had a nightmare about Blaine's death which, of course, terrified him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters Kurt or Blaine, or any references or characters that can be found in CP Coulter's Dalton.

* * *

**The Night Before Vacation**

That night Kurt's dreams were filled with speculations of what was to come during vacation. He was excited his parents said yes and was really looking forward to spending it with Blaine. It would be their first vacation together and Kurt desperately hopped it would not be their last.

A small sound near his ear woke him. He opened his eyes sleepily and smiled when he saw that he was curled up in Blaine's arms. He heard another sound and upon looking for its source realized that Blaine was talking in his sleep. He smiled and reached up to brush hair away from Blaine's face. He gently cupped Blaine's cheek in his hand and lightly kissed Blaine. "I love you," he whispered. "I always will."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, enjoying how Blaine's arms closed around him. He breathed in through his nose and smiled as Blaine's scent filled his senses. He couldn't remember every feeling so loved, so wanted, so special. For the first time, he regretted not accepting Blaine's offer to room. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment as he slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are not necessary but appreciated. :) I'll be adding more "moments" as I write them. This is my favorite couple currently to write for so I'm hoping for a lot more to come.


	2. Something By The Pool

**A/N: **This is a collection of Klaine moments that follows the plot and storyline of the McKinley High Gleeks RP on . I play Kurt and my friend plays Blaine.

This one is set while in St. Bart's. No specific day that they're there, just a random day. Kurt has been balking at the idea of wearing swim trunks and Blaine somehow convinced him to wear a pair. Blaine is not writing any particular song which is why he doesn't name it. It's just a random song.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters Kurt or Blaine, or any references or characters that can be found in CP Coulter's Dalton.

* * *

**Something By The Pool**

Kurt lay on his stomach by the pool his sketchbook lay open in front of him. He tapped his pencil against his mouth as he stared into space. He was deep in thought considering his latest outfit sketch, trying to decide if he liked it or not. A shadow fell over him and he felt a pair of lips brush the back of his neck, bringing him back to the present. He turned his head and squinted against the sun. "Hi," Kurt said with a smile.

"Hi," Blaine replied with a smile to match Kurt's. He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and started massaging them. "How's the sketch coming?"

Kurt sighed as he looked back at his sketch. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "It's missing something but I don't know what. It doesn't feel finished." He pulled himself into a sitting position and stretched as he set down his pencil.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Blaine said moving his hands from Kurt's shoulders. He smiled. "Why don't you show it to Reed? He might have ideas for you."

Kurt nodded. "Are he and Shane back yet?"

Blaine shook his head. "Everyone headed out to do something different. We're the only ones here."

"Oh," Kurt felt bad for not noticing. "Did you want to go do something? You didn't have to stay and wait for me to finish."

Blaine only grinned and shook his head again. "I was writing a song and decided it was time for both of us to take a break. Plus you've been out here for a few hours. You should probably put more sunscreen on."

Kurt made a face. "I probably should. I just feel like it clogs my pores." He sighed and reached for the bottle he had nearby. He picked it up and squirted a small amount into his palm before setting it down next to the char he was sitting on. He spread a thin layer on his arms.

Blaine started laughing and picked up the bottle. He squirted a liberal amount on his palm. He took a bit of it with his fingers after setting the bottle down and rubbed it onto Kurt's cheeks. "Nice try but if you use only that your skin will peel before the vacation even starts." He put a small bit on Kurt's nose as he talked. "Turn around, I'll do your back for you."

Kurt groaned theatrically as he turned around. "I don't know how I let you talk me into wearing swim trunks Blaine." He made a face as Blaine gently rubbed sunscreen onto his back. "I'm not one to wear them. I look horrible and extremely unfashionable."

Blaine laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel. He pulled Kurt toward him and wrapped his arms around him. "You look amazing Kurt. Amazing and adorable."

Kurt laid his arms over Blaine's as he turned his head to look at Blaine. "In this? Please tell me you're not being serious. I'm a walking fashion disaster! Please tell me you're joking."

Blaine grinned. "I'm being completely serious. You always look amazing and adorable no matter what you wear."

Kurt scoffed. "Easy for you to say. Fashion isn't important to you."

Blaine smiled as he gently kissed Kurt's ear. "No, but you are. I doubt you would wear anything and it look bad on you."

Kurt grinned as he settled against Blaine. "Well, you may have a point there," he said a bit smugly.

They sat there in silence for a long while enjoying the warmth of the sun. Finally Blaine spoke up. "Come on, let's get in the pool for a bit. Feels like such a shame to ignore it for so long."

Kurt sighed. "I told you. Swimming isn't my thing. What if I get my hair wet? It looks terrible wet."

Blaine chuckled softly. "It will look fine. Besides, I've gone without gel this week so my hair doesn't look too hot."

Kurt twisted to look at Blaine's hair. "I like it better without gel," he admitted. "It looks softer and..." he blushed. "I just like it better without gel."

Blaine smiled as he gently kissed Kurt. "Well enjoy it. It gets gelled as soon as we get back to Dalton."

Kurt sighed as he returned the kiss. "I wish you would leave it un-gelled more. You look so much more handsome."

Blaine smiled as he released Kurt and stood up. "I'll have to remember that won't I?" he teased. He pulled Kurt to his feet. "I promise your hair will look as amazing when you get out as it does now."

Kurt moved his sketch book away from the pool reluctantly. "I really want to finish this Blaine," he said as he picked up the pencil.

Blaine gently took the pencil out of Kurt's hand and laid it on the sketchpad. "It's still break time," he said firmly taking both of Kurt's hands in his. He gently but firmly pulled Kurt towards the pool.

Kurt sighed and allowed himself to be led to the pool. He guessed he'd just have to finish it when Blaine went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are not necessary but appreciated. I've got quite a few more moments in my head to write up so I'll be posting more soon. :)


	3. Sunset of Choice

**A/N: **This is a collection of Klaine moments that follows the plot and storyline of the McKinley High Gleeks RP on . I play Kurt and my friend plays Blaine.

This one is set while in St. Bart's. No specific day that they're there, just a random day. Previously, Kurt and Blaine somehow ended up with hickeys (the story itself being quite hilarious and awkward) and are trying to keep it from Shane and Reed. Blaine has given The Talk to both of them and made Kurt sit through it. Essentially Burt's Talk was a lot less uncomfortable especially since Blaine used specifics. (That was awkward on more than one level). Elizabeth is a stuffed Panda that Blaine and Kurt made at Build-A-Bear on one of their first dates. The twins are against this choice as they wanted them to make a rabbit and have been trying to steal it quite frequently. They succeeded once and Kurt is determined not to let them succeed again. Kurt also foiled their first attempt to bug his house back in Lima, something they are not pleased about it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, the characters Kurt or Blaine, or any references or characters that can be found in CP Coulter's Dalton.

* * *

**Sunset of Choice**

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet. "Come on, let's take a walk. Get out of the condo for a bit."

Kurt smiled and laced his fingers with Blaine's. "Alright," he said. "Where are we going?"

"Just down to the beach," Blaine said leading the way out of the condo.

Kurt followed Blaine down the path to the beach smiling. Once they got to the beach Kurt had to stop and catch his breath. The sunset was utterly breathtaking. "Oh wow…." He whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Blaine said sliding an arm around Kurt.

"It's nothing like the sunsets in Lima," Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Blaine nodded staring out towards the ocean. "It's better here. I told you, it's like paradise here."

Kurt leaned against Blaine still watching the sunset. "Everything is so beautiful here…..can't we stay forever?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt on the side of the head. "I wish we could. It's been an amazing week here. Especially since I'm with you."

"It's been a perfect week," Kurt corrected. "No school, no Warblers, no fights…"

"It's been a perfect week," Blaine agreed. "We really owe the twins for this."

"Course you do!"

"Just pay us back in cookies Alice!"

Kurt and Blaine whipped around to see two identical boys grinning at them.

"Don't you two know how to enter a conversation normally?" Kurt asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Normal?" the twins chorused disgusted. "You insult us Alice."

"Anyway."

"We came out here to remind you two of our bargain."

"Bargain?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Covering for you at the pool of course." Ethan's grin was as satisfied as Evan's was.

"Here is a list of our demands," Evan said grinning.

"If you don't follow them we might have to let it slip to Shane…." Ethan said his eyes twinkling.

"We agree, we accept, whatever it takes," Kurt said grabbing the list.

"We thought so."

"Which is why we didn't hold back."

"Start the list as soon as we get back to Dalton," the twins chorused before disappearing.

Kurt plopped down in the sand, for the moment not caring about his clothes, as he read the list of demands. "Seven dozen magic cookies, Eight NERF guns with ammo, two marshmallow guns with marsh mallows, permission to fully bug my house, the complete surrender of Elizabeth, and permission to have this held over our heads for the rest of our lives." Kurt groaned. "Why can't they leave Elizabeth out of this? They've already stolen her once."

Blaine hesitantly laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Maybe we should just admit to Shane that it really is a hickey."

Kurt stared up at Blaine in disbelief. "Are you daft? Do you even realize how horrible that would turn out? Any and all credibility we have would be gone and you would have made me sit through that…" Kurt struggled the get the word out, "talk for nothing! Twice!"

Blaine sighed. "It was just a suggestion."

Kurt looked back at the list. "I can handle this list I think. A few hours in the kitchen, a trip or two to the store…." He voice trailed off as he laid the list in the sand. "I just don't want to give up Elizabeth. I'd rather give back my birthday presents."

Blaine crouched down in the sand next to Kurt. "We could always make a new Elizabeth," he suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same. I'm sorry." He carefully stood, brushing the sand off his clothes carefully.

Blaine slid the list in his pocket as he straightened up. "We'll think of something Kurt, don't worry." He gently took Kurt's arms and made Kurt face him. "I promise we'll figure out a way so you don't have to give Elizabeth up."

Kurt sighed as he looked at Blaine. "I am not giving Shane a reason to gloat Blaine. I don't care what I have to do but I'm not letting him get that chance."

Blaine gently took Kurt's chin and kissed him. "Don't worry about it tonight Kurt. We'll deal with this when we get back to Dalton."

Kurt smiled and laced his fingers in Blaine's. "How are you so good at distracting me?"

Blaine shrugged with a grin. "It's a gift."

"One of these days I'll figure out how to stop you," Kurt grumbled.

Blaine chuckled. "I'll just have to enjoy this while it lasts then." He pulled Kurt close and gently kissed him.

Kurt smiled as he returned the kiss not noticing that as he did the sun slipped fully past the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews not necessary but appreciated. Expect plenty more Klaine moments to appear soon. We've got some good ideas that are ready to be played out.


End file.
